Ice Princess and Bad Boy
by galindapopular
Summary: FultonTammy story from Just one of The Guys. Coming home could change everything for two Ducks.
1. Ice Princess Starts Over

**Summary: TammyFulton story from Just one of The Guys. Coming home could change everything for two Ducks.**

**Author's Note: GOOD NEWS! I got my computer back today complete with all my files. Hooray! Anyway, I was browsing and I found this, which I forgot all about. But I also forgot how much I love this. So here it is. Every other chapter is switching perspectives, from Tammy to Fulton and back again. Second chapter should be up soon.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Ice Princess Starts Over**

Everything's going to be OK. I'm back home, everything's fine. Oh God I can't do this! I haven't gone to regular school since I was eleven! Since then its been tutors and skating. And now I'm diving into school again, high school no less, with no one. Well, my little brother, but what good does that do me? All my old friends went off to this prep school that they got scholarships to. Not to mention I've been training for the Olympics, so I haven't exactly had the most time to keep in touch. I'm going to die. I take a deep breath and walk in. I notice girls eyeing me and whispering to each other. Oh God, they know that I'm a skate freak! A couple of guys nod in my direction and I roll my eyes. One of the things that I was happy about coming back here was seeing…not that it matters, since he doesn't go here, but, I mean, we're back in the same neighborhood its only a matter of time before I see him. Right?

"Tammy?" I stop at a voice and turn, seeing a familiar and smiling face.

"Jesse!" I squeal and I run and hug him. "Oh thank God!" He laughs.

"Are you alright?" He says, I nod. "What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be halfway to Japan by now?"

"I didn't make the final team," I explain, "What are you doing here shouldn't you be at Eden Hall?" He laughs.

"It didn't fit," He shrugs, "This is so weird, it's so good to see you."

"Yeah and who is she?" A girl, also black, like him, comes up behind him. I smile at her. She's really pretty, she has that amazing glossy black hair that I would kill for. Not that I don't love myself or anything, its just there's only so many times a girl can be called "Barbie" without it getting to her a little. Occasionally when someone calls me that I imagine what they would think if they saw me checking people into the boards. Usually it is the same person who calls me Barbie actually.

"I'm Tammy," I extend my hand, "Jesse and I used to play hockey together."

"I'm Portia," She says snottily, "His girlfriend," She takes my hand.

"That's great!" I say excited, "You got a good one here. Jesse's the best!" She smiles condescendingly at me. Oh honey, I so don't want to steal your boyfriend. Don't you worry!

"Yeah," Jesse says, "So, Tammy used to be on the Ducks," He explains to her, "Until she left us to go train for the Olympics in figure skating."

"I have to register, but it was so good to see you again. We'll catch up?" He nods and we hug again. "Oh and um, Jesse?" He nods. "How is he?"

"He's good Tam," He nods, knowing exactly who I'm talking about. "I'm actually hanging out with them today after school. You should come."

"I'd like that." I smile and run the other way. I see him roll his eyes at Portia. At the very least I have Jesse. That is if Portia doesn't scratch my eyes out for talking to him.

* * *

"OK," Jesse sits next to me in homeroom, "We are in Portia free territory here," I laugh, "I'm sorry about her, she really is great, its just she gets jealous. You should have seen her the first time she met Connie." He raised his eyebrows. I laugh. "So, what's going on, why are you back? Shouldn't you be halfway to Japan by now?" I shrug.

"I'm not the best," I say, "So, here I am. Back home in Minnesota." He looks at me, disappointed, "Jesse, I'm fine with it, really. I mean, I was really upset, but I've accepted it. It's a good thing. I get to have a normal adolescence finally. I get to go to normal school. I can eat a cheeseburger without feeling like I may have jeopardized my whole career." I look down. "I can date."

"Mm," Jesse nods, "Specifically you can date tall dark punks with killer slap shots."

"Well, yes, ideally," I laugh, "That is who I would like to date. He doesn't have a girlfriend?"

"Uh, unless you count Portman," Jesse shrugs, I smile. "He's all yours if you want him Tam."

"Tell me about the new kids," I say leaning down to him, "What are they like?"

"They're great," He nods. "A little in your face, but you get used to it." He smiles, "It'll be good to have another Duck around here." I lean back. Just knowing that I have one friend makes this whole thing so much better.

* * *

"You're new right?" A girl says to me in the bathroom. I nod. "You have a great body."

"Excuse me?" I look at her, she laughs.

"I'm not lez or anything, I'm not hitting on you," she looks in the mirror and pulls out a lip gloss, "Just noticing, have you ever thought of cheering?" Me? A cheerleader? Yeah, OK, whatever.

"No, I haven't been in regular school since like sixth grade," I shake my head, she looks at me, "Oh its not like weird or anything, I used to figure skate, I was training for Nagano. It didn't quite work out."

"You should try out," She smiles. "I'm Sandra."

"Tammy," I say, "I don't think I'll have time. I am still going to skate." She nods.

"Too bad," She says with a shrug, "We could use some fresh blood. See you!" She waves and leaves. That was weird.

* * *

"Sandra asked you to try out for the squad?" Portia stares at me at lunch. "You?"

"You're a cheerleader?" I say to her. Jesse nods.

"Co captain," He kisses her on the cheek. "She's great."

"Wow," I nod, "I'm not going to do it. I really don't have time and,"

"You should," Portia says casually, "You're built like a flyer, and we need more of them." I smile. "Plus with figure skating you're used to the spinning."

"I'd have to talk to my mom," I say.

"Whatever," Portia shrugs.

"Ah, I gotta go," Jesse says, "We're on for this afternoon right Tam?"

"Definitely," I smile. He stands up and heads out. "So, how long have you been together?"

"Six months," She says, "Look, I hope you don't think,"

"I'm not interested in Jesse," I say, she looks at me.

"You were awfully friendly in the hallway this morning," She shakes her head.

"I was just happy to see a familiar face," I hold up my hands, "Honest. I like someone else."

"Oh," She says quietly. "One of the Ducks?" I nod. "I'm sorry, I was with this guy last year, and he cheated on me," She sighed, "But then I met Jesse."

"Sure," I nod. I guess I get this, I mean having never had the opportunity to date before I don't _really _get it, but I get it in concept.

"Were you really going to go to the Olympics?" She says, now that her bitterness has been relieved she's just curious, everyone is always curious.

"That was the plan." I nod. "Now I'll probably just go to the Capades."

"Isn't that kind of corny?" Portia grimaces.

"A little," I shrug, "But, well, I'm a figure skater, corny comes with the territory."

"Right," She laughs. "You should try out Tammy. I mean, Sandra's kinda crazy, but she's a good captain. And it's a great way to make friends. Jesse said you were worried about that."

"Yeah," I say, "I was. Cheerleading could be fun." Lobotomies are fun too, or so I hear.

* * *

**Review it Please!**


	2. Return to Eden

**Author's Note: So, this is a little on the short side, but well, I just wanted to get into the swing of it. Also get something up. Hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Return to Eden**

First day of school. Woo hoo. I hate this place, it's not so bad I guess, but with the exception of the Ducks and a few others, every one is just so phony. But it's a new year, a chance to start over, or something. I don't know, that's what my mom said. Maybe she's right. I mean, maybe things will be different this year. It's not as though everything's shitty. It's just that now another year's gone by, and I still, whatever, it's not important. Right now, have to focus, on school, and on whatever it is that Portman's babbling about.

"Dude you should have been at breakfast," Portman shakes his head, "Wait until you see Julie! She was wearing a skirt."

"We've seen Julie in a skirt before," I say.

"Not like this," He laughs.

"Hey Dean," A girl, Kathy I think walks up. One of his of course.

"Hey baby," He takes her hand and pulls her close. "Where were you all summer?"

"I had to go home," She pouts, "I missed you." I have to stay and sit through this nauseating display. I always have to sit through his nauseating displays. He doesn't care about these girls at all. Of course most of these girls can't spell care so they don't really notice. "Can we maybe get together later?" He kisses her.

"Of course baby," He smiles, "Anything you want." She giggles and walks away. "It's gonna be a good year."

"What's that girl's name?" I ask him.

"Kelly? Cassie?" He searches, "Kathy," He snaps, "Her name is Kathy. What about you? Do you plan on living another year as monk?" I roll my eyes.

"Just because I'm not all over well, every girl in our grade," I say, "Doesn't mean that I'm going to,"

"Be a virgin forever," He smirks.

"Yes because you have so much sex," I nod, "You didn't close with a single one of those girls this summer."

"Not so loud!" He says, "Look, I'm just wondering, what exactly are you waiting for? Your little skate princess to come floating back in and," I glare at him. "I'm just wondering, are you really willing to give up on a school full of hot, rich, increasingly slutty girls because of some chick you haven't even seen in two years."

"Don't talk about Tammy like you know her." He said, "Because you don't. And she didn't leave by choice, she had to. So that she could go to the Olympics."

"Yeah," Portman nods, "Which by the way, I'm not watching, I love you man, but I'm not watching figure skating with you ever again." I laugh. That's fair. I did sort of make him watch World Championships hoping that we'd see her. We didn't. According to Connie she did really well. I doubt she even remembers me. Why should she? It's been two years and no one's heard from her. She pretty much left us in the dust, but I just can't forget the way she smiled, or the way she laughed or well, anything about her.

"Hey guys," Julie walks past us. Damn. OK, he was right, for once. She looks amazing.

"God, I wish she wasn't a Duck," Portman groans. "You think maybe she'd get with me anyway?"

"You'd do that to Banks?" I say.

"Dude, looking at those legs I forget about anything," He says. "And that includes team loyalty."

"Unfortunately," I look at him, "You have that hands off the Duck girl policy."

"Yeah, plus I like respect and her and all that shit," He nods. "Too bad though."

"Hey Dean," Karen another one of his little conquests walks over. Except the difference is Karen is incredibly awesome in addition to being gorgeous and I think he actually likes her. Though he would never admit that. "Hi Fulton."

"Hey Kar," He tries to repeat the Kathy scene. "Where've you been baby? I missed you."

"We hooked up last night," She says with a skeptical nod.

"And I missed you this morning," He put his arms around her. She rolls her eyes.

"Sure you did," She pats him on the chest. "I'll see you at lunch." She walks away. I snicker.

"Watch it," He says and I stand laughing.

"You've got it bad for that girl," I shake my head. "You're game goes to pieces around her."

"Please," He says, "She's just another girl like all the others."

"Sure she is," I say. "We've got class man."

"Hey guys," Julie walks up. Don't stare at her boobs, don't stare at her legs, eyes on eyes.

"Hey Cat," I smile. "You have a good summer?"

"Yeah it was great," She says. "I'll see you later I guess." She looks upset about something as she walks away.

"Mm," Portman grunts once she's out of earshot. "I'm gonna say something to her. She deserves to know she looks that good."

"When she takes your dick off, don't say I didn't warn you," I shrug.

* * *

"Hey," Charlie leans forward in one of our classes, "Mickey's after practice?"

"Yeah," I nod, "The little woman's letting you off the chain?"

"Fuck off," He mumbles and leans back. I know I shouldn't, but come on, teasing Charlie about Linda is just way too easy. Doesn't hurt that she's a total bitch, so no one really feels bad mocking her. But Charlie's really in love with her, so there you have it. What's worst is that she brought us Bailey White. Who I'm convinced is sucking out Banks's soul by the minute. I'm glad for him, that he's finally gotten over this whole Julie fixation, especially now that I have this feeling there are going to be a lot more guys with Julie fixations. But Bailey just, well, she's crazy for starters. And she never shuts up, ever. "Jesse's meeting us too."

"Awesome," I say. Maybe this year will be different, who knows?

* * *

**Review Please!**


	3. Together Again

**Author's Note: Hooray for this chapter. Which is substantially longer than the last one. But I have this idea in my head that Tammy would be like hyper verbal and therefore a story told through her point of view would therefore be a bit wordy. I really like this chapter. I think its a good window into her life post Duck and all. Also, someone said something about a JuliePortman, not in this story, as it is a companion piece to Just one of the Guys and The Girl This Guy Always Wanted, which are my wonderful JulieAdams, there's just this one scene in Just one of the Guys where Portman tells Julie how hot she is. That's what the whole him checking her out thing was preface to. Just so you know. The companion-ness becomes more obvious in this chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Together Again**

I don't think I've been this excited since I found out I was getting my Olympic tryout. I mean, excited and nervous, I haven't seen the Ducks in like a year and a half. And well, what if everything's different. What if they take one look at me and think "Who does this bitch think she is, coming back out of nowhere and expecting things to be the way they were?" Oh my God! What if they think that?

"Earth to Tammy!" Jesse says, "Where'd you go just now?"

"Oh my God Jesse!" I squeak, "They're going to hate me!"

"What?" He says, "Are you crazy? They won't hate you, they love you, Ducks fly together."

"I wasn't even there for Ducks fly together," I say, "And I mean, what is Julie going to think of me? She's like totally bad ass, and from what they said about her when I last saw them, she probably wouldn't put up with me."

"Julie likes everyone," Jesse says laughing, "She's not really that bad ass off the ice Tam, I mean, she's tomboy, but she's great. Don't worry."

I take a deep breath and we pull up. Seeing Mickey's, wow, just so many memories attached to everything that I see here. My parents gave me a choice when my training ended, we could start over someplace else or go home to Minneapolis, it was barely a second thought. Go home, I said, go home to Minnesota, to the Ducks, to, well, to him. Jesse stops the car and I can barely contain myself I jump out and run in. They're all sitting at the counter. I freeze, wow, OK, deep breath. I can do this, I can so do this.

"Yeah, we could use something nice to look at," I hear one of the new guys say. There we go, an in to the conversation.

"Now that's where a girl wants to come into a conversation." I say with this sort of coy giggle. They all turn around.

"Tammy," Fulton stands up and walks over. I smile, I can't help it. "Hey."

"Hi," All of a sudden I can't talk. Or breath. And my heart is going like crazy. And they're all staring at me, they think I'm a total freak for coming back here.

"Tam, that was not cool, just jumping out of the car like that," Jesse comes in after me, "Hey guys." Thank God!

"Hey Jesse," Guy stands up, which makes me realize, Connie isn't around, "You could have mentioned the bringing of Tammy. Connie would've come then."

"Oh, she's not here?" I sigh, "I was really hoping to see her again!" I was, Connie and I had our first slumber party together, we're totally old school girl friends.

"Yeah," Jesse says, "It was sort of last minute," He smiles at me.

"When'd you get back into town?" Fulton asks, he puts his arm around my shoulder and takes me to sit down next to him. I could puke my stomach is churning so much. "I thought you were training for Nagano?"

"I was," I explain, "I didn't make the cut, some little princess from Texas, Tara something, and this Asian girl from LA are the top two for USA."

"Michelle Kwan" The little Asian kid, Ken, that's his name "I skated with her once. She's good."

"You figure skate?" I say, OK, so maybe I'm a little too eager, but I do miss the shop talk.

"Yup, I was supposed to go to Nagano too," He nods, "I quit though." Of course I know this, all the coaches talk about Ken Wu, who probably had more potential than any male skater and I quote "Threw it away for nothing." I argued once that they didn't know anything, the Ducks aren't nothing, they're everything!

"We should try for doubles," I tease. He laughs, the rest of them look confused. Not their fault, it reality its just that doubles men need to be a lot bigger than singles, because of all the tossing, I smile and look around, "Anyway, I'm back, and I'm in homeroom with Jesse, and he said that he was meeting up with the Ducks, and I insisted that I come along." I take in the new guys, obviously no one is going to introduce me. What the Ducks lack in manners, they make up in enthusiasm "Let me guess, well, obviously Ken, and you're Dwayne, Russ," I watched the Goodwill Games, I kept track, "Luis?" He nods, "Which leaves Portman." I nod and point to him. "You I've heard a lot about." From Jesse, at lunch, because I was asking about Fulton, which for some reason lead to a lot of talk about Portman, I get it, he's his best friend or whatever.

"Yeah I've heard a lot about you too honey," He smirks. What is that supposed to mean? "You know just generally."

"Right," I nod, still confused "And where's Julie? I really wanted to meet her."

"She's probably with Ben," Banks mumbles. I look over at him, first time I've heard him speak in a while.

"Ooh, gossip," I lean over to him, "Who's Ben?"

"Ben's a varsity dick head who wants to screw Julie," Charlie says. "And from the looks of things she's going let him."

"Oh, but you like her right Cake Eater?" I look at Adam. "That sucks."

"It's cool," Fulton smiles, "Adam's got a hot little psycho."

"Bailey's not a psycho!" He defends himself, "And yes Tammy, there was a time,"

"Two days ago," Charlie coughs, I try not to laugh. This was the kind of thing I totally missed.

"When I would have liked to pursue something beyond friendship with Julie," He says, all calm and Adam like. Nice try man, if even me the magical disappearing figure skater knew that you had a mondo crush on this girl, well, its there, "But now I have a girlfriend. Her name is Bailey and she's great."

"They say she's a psycho," I say. I'm slightly more inclined to believe them than him, just you know, an instinct

"She's just energetic," He explains.

"Whatever, I need the toilet," I shrug and walk away. Amazing, ten minutes and I'm already back in Duck world, that is I can say that I'm going to pee in front of guys. "OK," I say, once I'm back, as much as I'd love to stay and eat greasy diner food, "It was really good to see slash meet you guys, but I do have to get home."

"You need the ride?" Jesse says, holding up his keys. I shake my head.

"No," I say quietly, "I'll walk, it'll be nice to see the old neighborhood again. Bye guys!"

"Bye Tammy," They all say. I smile and wave. So, that was a bust. Or, I guess not a total bust, but he barely even looked at me. At least he put his arm around me though, that was good.

"Hey, Tammy!" I hear him shouting right as I'm out the door.

"Oh," I smile, "Um, hey."

"Listen, I know you're probably busy," He looks down, "Getting all moved in and everything, but um, do you want to hang out this weekend?" I swallow, and my stomach flips, and my heart races and every other stupid cliché out there. YES YES YES! That's what I want to say, I want to jump up and down and scream the word, "YES!" However then I would be, as my mother says, "making a spectacle." And guys don't like that.

"That sounds great," I say, "With like the team?" I have to make sure this is for real, not just him being friendly.

"Oh, well yeah," He says and shuffles his feet, "If that's what you want, but I was thinking more like, just you and me, more like a date." I smile.

"Absolutely," I say, "IM me," I pull a pen out of my purse and scribble my screen name on his hand, "We'll make plans."

"IcePrincess05," He smiles. "Not bad."

"People always ask what the numbers mean," I blush, "And no one ever believes that I played hockey." He smiles. "It was good to see you again."

"You too," He says, "I'll talk to you later." He turns around and walks inside. I float home. And here I thought today was going to suck.

* * *

I walk into the house. We're pretty much moved back in. I love this house, it's a little smaller than the one we lived in while I was training, but its so much more, well, its home, that one wasn't.

"Tamala ding dong!" My dad shouts from the family room, I sigh and walk in, "Hey, Princess, how'd the whole new school thing go?"

"Good," I nod, "Jesse Hall was there. And then we met the Ducks at the diner."

"Oh," He nods, "And that one you have the crush on?"

"Dad!" I squeak, and blush. I tell my dad everything, he's my total confidant. Which I know sounds lame, but because my mom was my skating coach, I needed to have one parent who I could pal around with, and it wasn't her. He smiles, I know he's just teasing me. "Is that pizza?" I smile. We haven't had pizza in this family in about seven years.

"Mm hm," He said, "But not for you, your salad is in the fridge," I frown. "I don't make the rules Tammy."

"Dad," I look at him seriously, "I'm not competing anymore, I can eat pizza now."

"Fine," He says, "One slice." I giggle and pick one up.

"I won't tell if you won't," I smile and take a bite, one perfect, hot, melty, cheesy, saucey delicious bite. Sure, I have had pizza before, I mean, all the girls used to sneak it. But this is amazing, because this is guilt free pizza. "And he was there, and he asked me out on a date." He looks at me, "And I said yes."

"Eating pizza, going out on dates," He smiles, "This normal teenage girl thing seems to be working out very well for you."

"They asked me to try out for cheerleading too," I joke, "But I figure I should walk before I run."

"I swear the people around here would think you'd never even seen good rink space before," My mom walks in complaining. I roll my eyes. Yes, in Minnesota, they have no decent ice rinks, "Tammy, are you eating pizza?" I stop, I'm caught, "Tom, why did you let her eat pizza?"

"She said that under the new rules she's allowed to have it," My dad shrugs, I smile.

"Remember Mom?" I smile, "Since I'm not competing anymore?"

"Who says you're not competing anymore?" She says.

"The USOC?" I shrug.

"Nagano was a setback Tamara," She looks at me, "You train for another year, you can go back to World Championships for the next few years, and you can go to the 2002 games no problem, you'll only be nineteen, it's not prime age, but its hardly retirement,"

"No!" I say standing up, "I'm done, Mom, I took my shot, I've yet to make it past semis at Worlds and I've gone three times! I'm not world class, I've accepted it, it's time for you to!" I run upstairs and fall back on my bed. When's she going to see? It's not my dream anymore.

"Tammy?" Tommy walks in, "They sent me up to check on you." I sit up and smile. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm great baby brother," I say.

"So," He says, "I saw Terry Hall at school. He looked at me like I had five heads."

"Really?" I say, "Jesse was great, I even went with him to Mickey's to see all the other Ducks."

"How were they?" He says, "The new kids and everything?" I nod.

"They're good, the new kids fit right in," I sigh, "I don't think we've been missed." He nods.

"What about Fulton?" He raises his eyebrows, I break into a wide grin. "That good huh?"

"He asked me out," I say and giggle.

"Good for you," He laughs, "If he touches you I'll kill him."

"You and Fulton Reed in a fight," I smile, "Now that's something I'd like to see." He smiles.

"Have you told her yet?" He asks.

"No," I shake my head. "And I'm not going to, she'll find some way to ruin it. I just want to be normal!"

* * *

**Reviews Please!**

* * *


	4. He'll Get There

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you guys are liking this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 4: He'll Get There**

I have a date with Tammy Duncan. I have a date with Tammy Duncan. See I'm thinking if I keep saying it maybe I'll realize it's for real.

"Dude," Portman says, "Seriously, if I had known she was that hot I never would have bugged you about her."

"She wasn't that hot," I mumble, "I mean she is now, but she didn't used to be."

"Really?" Portman asks "How is that possible?"

"Well," I say, "Being 11, she just wasn't."

"Hm," Portman says, "Right. The whole prepubescent thing."

"Yeah," I nod. "Whatever, we're going out, it should be fun."

"You're gonna nail her aren't you?" He nods.

"Please stop talking," I look at him and stand up, "I have to go home."

"Say hi to the rents!" He waves. Seriously, he can be such an idiot sometimes.

"Hey Fulton," Karen waves on her way in.

"Hey," I nod at her. "Can I ask you something?"

"I don't do two fors Fulton," She looks at me. I look at her and she laughs, "I'm totally kidding! Well, not totally, because I don't, but I know that that's not what you were going to ask. What's up?"

"You're a girl," I say, I realize this is stupid, I am aware that Karen is a girl. A very beautiful girl. She nods. "When you like go out with someone, what do you like to do?"

"Do you like someone?" She asks.

"It's complicated." I say.

"Obviously actual dating is not that important to me," She gestured to the door. I smile. "Look, just do something fun. And if you're nervous double. If you really like her and want to like be serious, you should double with Connie and Guy. I'd be like any guys girlfriend after hanging out with those two."

"He likes you you know," I smile at her. She nods.

"Yeah," She smiles, "I know. He'll get there." I laugh. "Good luck with your mystery girl." She walks into his room and I hear her giggle as he pulls her close.

* * *

I'm sitting on my computer staring at my buddy list. I feel so creepy, just waiting for her to sign on. And then there it is. **IcePrincess05 is Online.** OK, so I can do this just act normal.

**BashBro44: Hey, its Fulton  
**_IcePrincess05: Yeah, I guessed, hi  
_**BashBro44: So this weekend  
**_IcePrincess05: Right, I thought we could just meet up at the mall.  
_**BashBro44: Not ur house?**

This seems off. She's not answering. Oh God, I did something wrong.

_IcePrincess05: No! First date, neutral ground. Lol  
_**BashBro44: Oh, yeah sure, so like 7?  
**_IcePrincess05: Sounds great! I really can't wait._

She can't wait. Wow, OK, that's a lot of pressure, not that well, forever waiting isn't, but it's all a little pressure filled and crazy.

_IcePrincess05: So, how are you?  
_**BashBro44: Good it was really good to see u  
**_IcePrincess05: You too  
_**BashBro44: So what happened with skating?  
**_IcePrincess05: It just all became a little too much. My mom still won't let go_

Her mom is crazy intense from what I remember. She really pushed for Tammy to go all the way. Nothing was supposed to get in the way of the Olympics. Hockey was a permissible diversion because at least then she was on the ice.

"Fulton!" I hear my mom shout. Awesome. "Dinner's ready."

**BashBro44: I have to go, dinner  
**_IcePrincess05: Sure, ttyl  
_**BashBro44: Definitely**

Talk to you later. Yes, there will be talking later. Definite talking later. Lots of talking. And hopefully other things, I mean, if she wants to do other things.

"Who were you talking to?" My mom asks as I sit down.

"Um, Tammy Duncan," I shrug, "She,"

"I remember Tammy," She smiles. I nod and look down. "Is she back in town?"

"Yeah," I say, "For now. She didn't make it into the Olympics."

"Oh she must be devastated!" She says with a frown, "Her mother used to say it was her dream."

"I think it was more her mom's dream," I say. "At least that's what it seems like. Because she's way on board with being home."

"It usually is with things like that," She nods, "So how was school."

"It was school," I look at her, "I hate it there."

"Are we going to do this again this year?" She sighs. I shrug. "Fulton, I was so proud of you last year, and,"

"Mom," I look at her, "I'm not going to attempt to leave Eden Hall again. No worries, but I'm allowed to hate it right?"

"Long as you keep going," She nods. "Where's Dean? I was expecting him today."

"Yeah," I say, "Portman's sort of got his hands full at the moment."

* * *

"I can't figure her out," Portman groans the next morning. "I mean, what does she want me to do?"

"Who?" I look at him.

"Karen," He sighs, "I thought she was pretty cool, and we hung out all summer, and then all of a sudden its like she won't let me touch her."

"She never let you touch her," I roll my eyes, "Because she's not a skank. We've gone over this." I look at him, "Karen, really cool nice girl, all the other girls you hook up with very slutty."

"Wouldn't even let me feel her up," He keeps going, didn't hear a word I said. "I mean, I wasn't expecting sex, but a little boob grabbing that's not out of the question." Suddenly I notice Connie and Guy, heavily engaged in, well, each other.

"Shoot!" Connie says seeing us walk past, "Did the warning bell ring?"

"Yeah," I look at her.

"Shoot!" She says again, "I have to go." She kisses Guy again. "I'll see you later."

"Hey, I have a favor to ask you," I say to Guy. He looks at me.

"Ask away," He shrugs.

"On Friday," I say, "After practice, would you and Connie double date with me and Tammy?"

"No," He says and looks at me.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Two reasons," He says, "One, you do not want to double on your first date, and two, on weekends, Connie and I have us time, because on weekends, Connie is allowed to stay out later, which means that I get some. So I am not about to cut out me having actual sex with my girlfriend so that you can kill your chances with Tammy Duncan."

"Yeah," Portman looks at me, "Where'd you get this double dating idea anyway? And why didn't you ask me?"

"None of your business where I got it," I say, "And I didn't ask you, because I didn't want Tammy to have to try to talk to one of your girls."

"Maybe I would have asked Karen!" He says, "Didn't think of that did you?" He looks at Guy, "Incidentally, how'd you get there?"

"Where?" He says.

"The having sex part," Portman says.

"We dated for five years," Guy said, "I earned it." I laugh as he walks away.

"I don't want to earn it," Portman groans. "This is getting annoying." I sigh. Maybe they're right. Maybe a double date is a bad idea. But I'm just getting this feeling that it isn't. Which means that I'm going to have to change his mind, and only one person can do that.

* * *

"Of course we will," Connie says later when I ask her. "I'd love to hang out with Tammy again, and if it would make you feel more comfortable, I'm happy to help." She kisses me on the cheek. That was easy.

* * *

**Review It Please!**


	5. A Date and A Kiss

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm sorry this chapter took so long, I was blocked on how to write it. But I like it, hope you guys do too!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Date and A Kiss**

"So," Jesse runs up to me at school, "I hear you have a double date tonight!"

"Double?" I look at him.

"Yeah," He nods, "With Fulton and Connie and Guy."

"Connie and Guy?" I say, I am so confused.

"Yeah," He nods again, "You know, little brunette and blond couple, a little too in love to actually be our age?"

"I know who they are Jesse!" I sigh, "I was not aware that it was a double date." That's like major pressure. Connie and Guy are way serious. They're like super couple. A first date with super couple is a little bit intimidating.

"Hey," Portia bounces up and kisses him. "Hi Tammy."

"Hi," I smile.

"Listen," She looks at me, "I know you said that you weren't going to be able to, but you would really really being doing me a huge solid by,"

"Trying out for cheerleading," Me and Jesse say in unison, she's been bugging me about it all week. I guess they didn't get a good showing at tryouts.

"I'm sorry Portia," I shake my head, "I can't. I don't know anything about cheerleading!"

"Please," She rolls her eyes, "Half of its filling out the uniform. Which trust me, you can do."

"Hardly," I say softly, "I mean, I don't really fill anything out."

"Sweetie," Portia says, "I don't know what mirror you're looking in, but trust me, you fill plenty out. Look, just come to the bake sale this after noon." I look at her.

"Fine," I sigh, "But I have to finish early, I have a date tonight."

* * *

I think I'm going to throw up. I've tried on everything I own on, and nothing fits, which is odd. I mean, I know I've been eating more, and working out less. However, I thought something would still fit.

"You're taking an awfully long time to get ready for movies with," My mom walks in, "Tamara! You cannot wear those pants."

"Yeah, Mom," I sigh, "I know, too tight."

"What have you been eating?" She looks at me.

"Nothing!" Except you know for the cheeseburgers, and the pizza, and Portia and I sort of ate like ten cupcakes after school today, but it was for the cheerleading bake sale! So I've gained a little weight, my boobs are like totally huge so it's really OK.

"Fine," She says, "You're going to the movies with who again?"

"Um," I look at her, I can't tell her the truth. She'd never allow it. She hated the Ducks. She said they were a "distraction." Which is kind of true, but I think she didn't realize that I needed distractions. "This girl from school, Portia, she's Jesse Hall's girlfriend, and some of the other cheerleaders."

"Not this cheerleading thing again," She sighs, "I thought you were kidding."

"I was," I say, "But then I started hanging out with them, and well, they're really nice, and it could be fun."

"Tammy," She says, "I just feel like, if you're going to put that time and energy into something,"

"Cheerleading would be three two hour practices a week," I snap, "Figure skating was forty hours a week, plus school. There's a big difference!"

"Fine," She says, "Well, I'm ready to take you whenever you're ready to go." She looks in my closet. "This should still fit," She tosses me a white sweater. I never used to wear it because it was too loose; I slide it over my head. No, now it fits perfectly. Maybe I could fill out a cheerleading uniform.

* * *

This whole thing is turning out to be extremely weird. Fulton's barely been able to look at me. Which I guess is cute because like, he's nervous, but what's bad, is that when I get nervous, like I am tonight, I babble. And I have been babbling a lot. However, Connie can keep up with me. Guy keeps looking at me like I'm the enemy, I'm not quite sure why.

"Tammy, I have to use the bathroom," Connie says. I nod and stand up. We walk over. "You're nervous."

"How can you tell?" I giggle, "Guy seems mad at me."

"He's just upset because we were supposed to have sex again tonight," She rolls her eyes. "He thinks that we now won't for some reason." I drop my jaw. I know it's been a while, but well, I didn't expect that.

"When did you two start," I swallow.

"This summer," She giggles, "On the fourth of July, it was amazing. When Guy and I make love," She sighs, "It's like I can feel everything he's ever said to me." So, in the past two years Connie's become a total weirdo? I didn't expect that either. "I'm sorry," She blushes, "You're looking at me like that. Julie looks at me like that too. Is it weird?" I smile.

"What's Julie like?" I ask. She smiles.

"Julie's great," She says, "You'll really like her. I mean, she's a little on the crazy side right now. This whole Ben Forrester thing,"

"Yeah," I look at her, "The guys were saying, what's a Ben Forrester?"

"You know, he's that guy," Connie sighs. "Handsome, charming, funny, like the guy in all the movies who you want to come save you from your pathetic dork existence."

"She's dating Freddie Prinze Jr?" I gasp.

"Well," Connie shakes her head from side to side, "He looks more like Adrian Grenier than Freddie." I laugh. "What about you and Fulton?"

"I don't know," I shake my head, "I mean, obviously he doesn't want to be alone with me, which you know,"

"Of course he does!" She looks at me. "He's just nervous. I mean, he was talking all week about this date."

"Really!" I say. She nods. I smile and look in the mirror and primp my hair. He wanted to go out with me. He really did.

* * *

"So," Fulton says later, once Connie and Guy have split and we're walking back to my house. I guess to go um, well, there's not a whole lot of guessing going on. "Um, how's your brother."

"He's good," I nod, "We're both just happy to be home you know." He nods. "I don't know, it was just we were in California for so long, and I always hated it you know? But it was the _dream,_" Stop babbling Tammy, "Anyway, what about you? How's your Mom?"

"She's good," He nods. "Tammy, um, while you were away, did you have a boyfriend?" Boyfriend? The only teenage guys involved in figure skating are gay or too dumb to realize that they're gay, or taking advantage of the gay guys and dumb guys. As a result of that, I've never even been kissed by a guy.

"No," I shake my head, "There wasn't really time for that kind of thing." He nods.

"And now?" He looks at me.

"I didn't just quit because I didn't make it to the Olympics," I swallow, "Although that is what I told my mom. I just want to do normal things."

"Oh," He nods and looks at me. "Sure, like what?"

"Like this," I shrug, "I mean, just hanging out," He smiles and slides his hand into mine. He's holding my hand. I could fly. We get to outside my house, no, no it can't be over. Tonight cannot be over, he just started holding my hand. He has to kiss me, or else this cannot be the perfect night. "Um this is home."

"Right," He says. We just stand for a second. Does he want to come inside? He can't come inside, my mom will see him. Which categorically, cannot happen. All this is going through my head he pulls me close and kisses me. Wow, OK, what do I do here? He pulls away, "Did I read this situation wrong?"

"No," I whisper, "No, not at all." Suddenly the door opens, and my mom's standing on the porch.

"Tammy?" She says, her arms crossed.

"Um Mom," I smile, "Look who I ran into! You remember Fulton Reed right?" She stares at us.

"Hey Mrs. Duncan," He waves, "It's good to see you again."

"Nice to see you too," She nods. I do not like that look on her face. I'm in for it.

"I'll call you," He says and practically runs the other way.

"Bye," I shout after him and then slink up the porch steps. "Hi Mommy."

"We'll talk later," She crosses her arms. "Inside, go to bed, you train in the morning."

"But," I start to protest.

"No but," She shakes her head. "We'll talk on the ice." I stomp inside. I'm actually just pretending to be angry, I can't be mad at her right now. Fulton Reed kissed me. Fulton Reed kissed me, he likes me.

* * *

**Review It Please!**


	6. Pushing It

**Author's Note: So this week I was way neglectful to all of my stories, because I sort of got wrapped up in my new one, which is totally heavy and depressing, so this weekend, I decide to work on all of my light fluffy silly ones. Like this one. Sorry it took so long to get the chapter up.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Pushing It**

I'm an idiot. I can't believe I just kissed her. And her mom didn't know that we were out together. Which explains a lot, like why she wouldn't invite me inside, or why she wanted to meet up instead of me picking her up. I mean, her mom's scary. No really, she's frightening.

"Hey," Charlie smiles walking up to me, Linda's with him. Awesome, "How'd the date go?"

"Hard to say," I nod. "I kissed her, and then her mom came out."

"Oh no," He says his eyes getting big. "Did she try to shoot you?"

"I don't get it," Linda says. No you wouldn't.

"Tammy's mom is kinda scary," Charlie says, "Like your mom, but on steroids."

"My mom is not scary!" She says angrily.

"OK," Charlie nods.

"Whatever," Linda says, "I have to go."

"So go," Charlie shrugged. She makes this really angry noise and walks away. I shake my head. "We're fighting."

"There's a shock," I laugh. "What this time?"

"She and Bailey just show up tonight, they knew it was guys night, but they came to Mickey's and then were all bitchy to Julie," He says, "I mean granted, Banks was sort of wrestling with her, so I guess Bailey should be pissed."

"Wrestling?" I say.

"Yeah, over cheese fries," He shrugs.

"Cheese fries," I nod. That means that Julie did that thing she does where she offers to split something with you and then eats the whole thing. The rest of us have learned, but Banks falls for it every time. "You heading home?"

"Guess so," He says, "You?"

"Yeah," I nod. "Why do you stay with her?"

"Who?" He looks at me, "Linda?" I nod. "Cause she's actually kind of cool, when like other people aren't around and I haven't done something really stupid." He stops, "And she's hot." I laugh. That makes sense.

* * *

"Hey you," My mom says I walk into the house, "You're in late. How was the date?"

"It wasn't really a date," I shake my head, she raises her eyebrows. "It was fun." We stare at the TV. I know it sounds weird but a lot of the time I really like just hanging out with my mom.

"Listen, we need to talk," She looks at me, "About the girl." I sigh and look at her.

"Mom, we've had the talk," I say, "I get it, no means no, OK?"

"Not that," She laughs, "Although it does, and remember that," She sighs, "If you've found someone, then I'm happy for you. I was getting a little worried this summer, with all of your friends having people, Charlie has his girlfriend, Dean has,"

"Many girlfriends," I laugh.

"Yes," She laughs, "And I got nervous. But if she's what you've been waiting for, I think it's great."

"Yeah, thanks," I say and stand up, "I'm gonna hit the sack. Night Mom."

"Night sweetie," She smiles. I walk upstairs and sit down and my computer and log online.

**Bashbrosdoitbttr21: Did u get some action?**

I swear I'm going to kill him. Or at least punch him in the face. Maybe both.

_BashBro44: Don't be a dick  
_**Bashbrosdoitbttr21: That's a no  
**_BashBro44: I didn't say that.  
_**Bashbrosdoitbttr21: DUDE!**

**IcePrincess05: Hey**

She still wants to talk to me. That's a good sign.

_BashBro44: Hey_

**IcePrincess05: I wanted to apologize, about my mom.  
**_BashBro44: It's cool, I remember the intensity._**  
IcePrincess05: Anyway, I just wanted you to know that I had a lot of fun tonight, and I really want to see you again.**_  
BashBro44: Yeah, me too._**  
IcePrincess05: I should get to bed, she's not talking to me now, which means a shit storm tomorrow when I train at 5 AM**_  
BashBro44: Ouch, well if you need someone to talk to._**  
IcePrincess05: Yeah, thanks. TTYL**_  
BashBro44: Bye_

**Bashbrosdoitbttr21: DUDE!! Where'd you go?**_  
BashBro44: Sry, Tammy imed me._**  
Bashbrosdoitbttr21: A little internet follow up huh? You dog you. So what happened?**_  
BashBro44: I kissed her._**  
Basbrosdoitbttr21: That's all? LAME!**

He so doesn't get it. It wasn't lame. Not at all. It was, well, in a word…perfect.

* * *

"So," Connie smiles, as I close my locker after our game the next morning. I didn't even see her coming, how do girls do that? "Tammy seemed to be having fun this weekend."

"Yeah it was good," I nod. I really don't need this right now.

"Are you going to ask her out again?" She asks me, I look at her. "OK," She sighs, "Just asking."

"Her mom caught us," I say.

"Ouch," She says. I nod. "So that could kill it."

"That could easily kill it," I sigh. "She did say she wanted to see me again though, so that's good."

"Ooh," Connie nods.

"Who?" Julie walks over, once again wearing something quite revealing.

"You don't know her," I shake my head.

"Oh right that Tammy girl," She nods, "Connie I'm meeting Ben do I look OK?"

"You look fine," Connie says flatly. She smiles and skips away. "Are you worried about her? I'm worried about her."

"Don't have time to be worried about her," I shrug, "Also, I kind of like the makeover."

"You're all the same," She said, "I might tell Tammy that."

"Yes," I nod, "Tell Tammy that I have a thing for hot blondes that might actually help me." She rolls her eyes and walks away.

"OK man," Portman says, "Fill in, what's the deal with The Ice Princess?"

"There's no deal," I shrug, "She said she wants to see me again. I'm not pushing it."

"No, push it," He says, "You must push it, if you want to push it, if you get what I mean."

"Don't say shit like that," I look at him, "And by the way, its never worked for you." He sighs. "How's Karen?"

"Don't talk about her," He shakes his head, "She's insane."

"Or, sane," I say, "Also smart. Because you can't get enough of her. She's really cool, dude, and for some inexplicable reason actually likes you. I'm out," I stand up.

"Where are you going?" He looks at me.

"Oddly enough," I say, "I'm taking your advice." I walk out.

* * *

I'm standing in front of her house. I'm doing this. I take a deep breath and ring the doorbell. Tommy answers it.

"Fulton?" He says. He's grown. A lot, actually.

"Hey," I smile, "Um, is she home?"

"Yeah," He nods, "Hold on. Tammy!" He shouts, she jogs over.

"Fulton," She says, and steps outside, closing the door, "Um, hi."

"Hi," I say, I take a step to close the space between us and I kiss her. She squeaks and then slowly but surely starts to kiss me back. I put my hands on her hips and pull her close to me, she moves her hands around my neck. I pull myself away from her lips and move down to her neck. She whimpers lightly. This is how I should have kissed her to begin with. "You're beautiful." I whisper.

"Fulton," She puts her hands on my chest and pushes me away, "Stop."

"What's wrong?" I say. She looks at me.

"You just showed up here," She puts her hands in her pocket, "You can't do that."

"Right," I nod. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," I sigh, "It's just that I really like you, a lot, and I always have, and I wanted you to know that."

"You can call me," She smiles, "I made a deal with my mom."

"Cool," I smile, "I'll just go then," I turn to walk away.

"Fulton!" She calls after me, I turn and look at her, "Aren't you going to kiss me goodbye?" I smirk and go over and kiss her again. I could get used to this.

* * *

**Review it Please!**


	7. Dream Come True

**Author's Note: Tammy's POV again! Backtracks so that we see the whole intense front steps kiss from her perspective. Thanks for the reviews on the last one! I appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Dream Come True**

I'm on the ice now, stretched and everything. We didn't talk on the way. She tried to, but I pretended to be sleeping. I know, mature, but I know what she's going to say.

"Tammy," She looks at me, I've landed every jump, what else could she want from me? I circle around her. "Tammy!" She stops me.

"What?" I stop and look at her.

"Why did you lie to me?" She sighs, "About the date?"

"You _never _would have let me go!" I stress, "And I really wanted to."

"How do you know I never would have let you go?" She looks upset. Like hurt upset, which I've never seen, it's normally just angry upset.

"Because," I shrug and start to float backwards, zig zagging, "Boys are on the no list, up next to onion rings and skipping school."

"In the past yes," She nods, "But as your father reminded me, last night, after I found you and the boy,"

"Fulton," I nod, "He has a name."

"Yes, him," She grumbles, "Anyway, I did agree that there would be changes." My face lights up. "And I'm willing to meet you half way. But no more lying!"

"So I can date?" I say excitedly.

"Yes," She nods, "But no boyfriends," I frown, well that won't work. "And you pick up training again."

"Two days a week," I say, "And I'm doing cheerleading." I realize that negotiation isn't the most traditional way to get what I want, but this is how her mind works.

"Four days," She looks at me, "No cheerleading, if Daddy and I meet him and approve, you can have a boyfriend."

"3 days, cheerleading too, no dietary restrictions, I only date Fulton, and I'll go to Worlds next summer." Ha! That'll get her. "And I get to do the Footloose routine." One more for me. She hates when I don't use classical music.

"All of that," She nods, "But 3200 calories a day until you're a four again, and you can do West Side Story for Worlds." I smile. Yes, yes, yes! I won. Well, I came out on top.

"Deal," I say and skate away and then land a perfect triple axle.

* * *

One of my favorite things to do is just veg out. It was one of the few allowed normal activities back when I was in hard core training. Also after a morning like the one I had (Hellish) it's about all you can do. So I'm flopped on the couch in way too big sweat pants and a tank top, with a bowl of popcorn next to me and the TV on. My mom walks past and takes the popcorn and drops a pack of rice cakes in it's place.

"Hey!" I say.

"It's the same thing," She shrugs.

"Uh no it's not," I look at her, "That's pop corn, it's yummy and buttery and salty. These taste like cardboard but without all of the flavor."

"Tammy," She closes her eyes and presses her lips inside her mouth, which is something she does when I'm being difficult. I see her counting to three in her head to keep her temper. "Please don't test me, it's been a difficult week with the move."

"Sorry," I mumble. Tommy laughs from next to me. I smack him.

"Ow," He says and rubs his shoulder, hitting me back.

"Tommy, don't hit your sister she's in training," My dad says absently. There's a knock on the door. Who'd come over, we've already heard from all of the neighbors, welcoming us back.

"I got it," Tommy stands up and walks over and opens it. "Tammy!" He shouts. For me? Maybe one of the Ducks.

"Fulton," What's he doing here? I step outside and close the door. "Um, hi."

"Hi," He says and steps towards me, there's this weird look on his face. Then he kisses me again. But this isn't like last night, there's nothing awkward about it. He has his tongue in my mouth. Oh my God!! A boy has his tongue in my mouth. Suddenly, he's kissing down my neck too. This doesn't happen to girls like me, and it's all so fast. My head is spinning, "You're beautiful." I hear him whisper.

"Fulton," I finally manage to find a voice, I put my hands up against his chest, whoa, that's like a brick wall, in a good way, "Stop."

"What's wrong?" He says. He thinks I wanted him to stop because I didn't enjoy it. Oh God!

"You just showed up here," I try to explain it, "You can't do that." More because my mom will kill me and less because I don't like the tongue kissing, I actually really like the kissing.

"Right," He nods. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. It's just that I really like you, a lot, and I always have, and I wanted you to know that."

"You can call me," I say, "I made a deal with my mom." He looks at me. I think he gets it.

"Cool," He says, "I'll just go then," He starts to leave. No, no leaving! Leaving means he won't kiss me again!

"Fulton!" I say to stop him, he does, "Aren't you going to kiss me goodbye?" He walks over and kisses me again. When I was away, I used to have this dream, that I was trapped in a giant Ice Castle, and he would come save me, we'd ride away on his motorcycle. OK, Real Life Fulton doesn't have a motorcycle, but in the dream he did. Anyway, we'd ride away and when we finally stopped, someplace warm and beautiful he'd kiss me and, once I got older, and the dream got more intense the kiss became us making mad passionate love. That's what I feel like right now.

"Tam, dinners ready," My dad walks out. "Hi there."

"Um hi," Fulton says and waves.

"Daddy, you remember Fulton Reed, right?" I say and raise my eyebrows. Please don't embarrass me! Please don't embarrass me!

"Of course," He smiles, "Would you like to join us?"

"Uh no," Fulton says, "No thanks, I should get home, my mom'll worry. I'll call you Tammy."

"OK," I giggle awkwardly, and walk inside. My dad shakes his head and I smile, "Hi Daddy."

"He seems nice," He says. "He does have to come in the house at some point."

"I know," I nod.

* * *

"That sounds so hot," Portia says on Monday at lunch. I nod. "Are you going to sleep with him?"

"We went on one date," I say.

"I knew ten minutes after I met Jesse that I wanted him to be my first," She shrugs. I smile. "Anyway, let's talk about your tryout, when you finish your," She looks at my lunch, which is made up of celery sticks and a hard boiled egg, "Uh, whatever that is, I'll take you to the gym and teach you jumps." I nod. "This is going to be so fun."

"Befriend the new girl," Sandra walks past, and notices my lunch, "Good move Davies, maybe she can get you eating right. I noticed your shell looked a little pinched at this weekend's game."

"Afraid that the quarter back might decide he can handle a real woman Carter?" Portia stares her down.

"You had so much potential," Sandra shakes her head in my direction. "Good luck on your try out." She huffs away. Portia rolls her eyes.

"I have this theory," She says, "That if Sandra were to actually eat something, and remove the gerbil that crawled up her ass she'd actually still be a heinous bitch." I laugh. Now that I've gotten through her tough home girl shell, I really love hanging out with her. Seriously, my life is turning out to be seriously awesome.

* * *

**Reviews mean soo much to me!**


End file.
